OMCO YTP Wiki
Parody Of The New Decade! Click the Statistics button to check how our page is rising from the start!! Read the rules: ☀https://omco-ytp.fandom.com/wiki/OMCO_YTP_Community_Guidelines Welcome to the OMCO YTP FANDOM! The OMCO YTP Series is a YouTube Poop humor series based on a parody of a Bosnian Youtuber named OMCO (Omer Nadarevic). With its first signs in 2017 and 2019. OMCO YTP Series is owned by Austria-Hungary. The Channel: ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvymQGbCnQLxhQO9DBH_JnA Article Of The Month Austria-Hungary Austria-Hungary is the founder of OMCO YTP Series created in 13 October 2019. Channel link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvymQGbCnQLxhQO9DBH_JnA Career Pre-OMCO YTP Career (September 2019-October 2019) Austria-Hungary pretty much uploaded videos about some of his own memes during the month of September 2019. In other words, he wasn't popular back then like every small channel. OMCO YTP Era (October 2019-Present) The OMCO YTP Era started on 13 October 2019 with his first OMCO YTP video uploaded. Within 16 episodes uploaded in 2019, his OMCO YTP series gained wide attention in Bosnia And Herzegovina. In 2020 he is still continuing the OMCO YTP Series with Season 2 and 3. Season 2 had 11 episodes only produced at that time. History Of OMCO YTP (PRE-OMCO YTP ERA 2017-2019) It all began on July 16 2017 when the first OMCO YTP video was released! The author of the video is Jovan Bajonet. By adding YTP stuff into the video, it didn't garner attention. The video was left untouched for 2 years until on 11 October 2019, 2 days before the OMCO YTP Series, channel named FRICC uploaded a video about OMCO and VW 2 covered in Mustard including pewdiepies racist song... SEASON 1 (2019-2020) On 13 October 2019, Austria-Hungary started up OMCO YTP Series with its First Episode Slavery Of The Century where OMCO mocks his son for not doing work and being lazy. The next 2 episodes were Hyper Hacker Trouble and OMCO returns British Empire (Later done in Season 2). These 3 episodes garnered currently over 100 views by End of 2019. The OMCO YTP Series became a success without being touched by other famous channels. On December 2019, OMCO YTP launched episodes including the infamous Cartler who was portrayed by OMCO. The Series included parody of Soothouse reacting to their work. Bendy And The Ink Machine also had a crossover episode called OMCO Toons where BATIM characters were parodied by OMCO YTP. SEASON 2 (2020) Season 2 premiered in 8th January 2020 with the Episode OMCO Gets Drafted To WWIII which was uploaded during the WWIII trend after the bombing attack in Iraq. On January 14 2020 Austria-Hungary uploaded few more episodes of OMCO YTP. Season 2 ended when OMCO won the Burek War against his Uncle in Episode 11. After Third World War, OMCO YTP Series once again included term British Empire in Episodes 7 and 8 where OMCO killed his uncle but he didn't cause its unfair to do that! So far 11 Videos have been uploaded in Season 2 Season 3 Season 3 is the third season of OMCO YTP SERIES. It began on 7 February 2020 Plot: OMCO's Uncle gets revenge and MECA helps him. Junky joins OMCO and begins to train for his powers in order to beat his uncle and MECA. Category:Browse Category:OMCO YTP SERIES